(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for executing diagnosis of vehicle performance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for a vehicle for enhancing vehicle performance reliability, in which diagnosis and monitoring of vehicle performance is executed in real-time using satellite telemetry technology.
(b) Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of systems for controlling a vehicle and performing diagnosis of the same, in which microprocessors or satellite communications are used to carry out these functions. That is, through the use of a microprocessor or satellite communications, control of a vehicle and diagnosis of the same are performed without direction operation and examination of the vehicle by the driver or a service technician.
In the case of a freight vehicle, a system using a microprocessor for controlling the freight vehicle and performing diagnosis of the same executes diagnosis of parameter values. That is, vehicle states are divided into dynamic and static parameters, and these values are then determined by the system. The vehicle is maintained in an optimal condition using the obtained values. Also, this information is stored in a memory of the system and used when repairs are needed.
Since such a system for freight vehicles must perform control and diagnosis differently according to vehicle type, freight vehicles must be classified into different types by size, various parameters must be defined to determine system structures for each vehicle type, and control and diagnostic programs need to be individually installed. As a result, the realization of such a system is extremely complicated.
Further, the parameter values defined to perform control and diagnosis are combined, and this value is used to perform diagnosis, as well as real-time dynamic and static control. As a result, a significant amount of time is required by the microprocessor to perform its calculations.
In the case of the automobile, on the other hand, a system for performing malfunction processing for an automobile using satellite communications includes a GPS (global positioning system) transmitter/receiver that uses satellite communications to enable the transmission and reception of data between the system and a supercomputer of a traffic bureau; a sensor unit for detecting various malfunctions of the vehicle, performing conversion into electric signals when a positive detection of a malfunction is made; diagnostic switches for performing a diagnosis of the vehicle; a satellite communications switch for performing satellite communications; a call switch; a controller; and a display.
In the above system for automobiles, after performing diagnosis of the vehicle and determining that there is a malfunction, the area of the malfunction and method of repair are provided from the system itself to enable self-repair by the driver in the case where the malfunction is simple. On the other hand, if the malfunction is somewhat more complicated, the system provides this information of the area of malfunction and method of repair through the traffic bureau and satellite communications. Finally, in the case where a serious malfunction is detected, the system provides the necessary information so that the driver can request the assistance of a tow truck.
However, in the system for performing malfunction processing for an automobile using satellite communications, since satellite communications are performed with a supercomputer of a traffic bureau, various communications equipment is required. Further, the system does not perform an ongoing check of automobile performance to anticipate potential malfunctions.
Accordingly, the conventional system for controlling vehicles and performing diagnosis of the same is complicated and encounters problems during application (i.e., slow process speeds). Most important, the prior art system checks only present states to determine if there is a malfunction, and does not check changes in states to determine if there is a potential for a malfunction. That is, the conventional system does not perform what would be a highly beneficial function of alerting the driver to potential problems in the vehicle.